


distractions

by brightstarks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (not yet but soon), Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Genetic Diversity, Bones is So Done, Ficlet, First Contact, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spock in a Crop Top, Tumblr Prompt, Uhura is a good friend, a more reasonable version of kirk's red leggings, alien clothes, currently a ficlet but there will be more!, for once they aren't all one colour @all of scifi, golden god jim kirk, i didnt even have to make that tag, that wasn't a tag but now it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstarks/pseuds/brightstarks
Summary: Uhura smirked and leaned forward ever so slightly, lunch forgotten. “Uh huh,” she said, “and he told you this when?”Spock was not comfortable with the direction their conversation was heading. He straightened, and said, “As First Officer it is my responsibility ensure the safety of the ship’s Captain. As such, I have made myself aware of his medical appointments, as he has a habit of avoiding them.”Somehow, the triumphant look on Nyota’s face told him that this was not quite the right response. “Okay Spock,” she said after a pause, “maybe you should think about why you felt the need to do Dr. McCoy’s job for him.” She gave him a meaningful look that he was unable to interpret, then said, “I have to get going. Think about it, Spock.”As she walked away, Spock took a moment to wonder when what he had once considered his most refreshingly logical relationship had taken such an incomprehensible turn.xOr, the one where Spock keeps getting distracted by all the boring human aspects of Jim, and is the last one to notice.





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’m working on based on a headcanon submitted to plaidshirtjimkirk on tumblr where Spock is fascinated by all the little things that make Jim so different from himself. So human. It’s a vague mix of the two universes, sometime after the five year mission begins but before Jim and Spock have really reached that “friendship that will define you both” level.
> 
> It's been sitting in my drive for over two years, and I got so tired of looking at it I decided to post it. I've got quite a bit more than this typed up, but I'm dividing the bit that I've edited from the parts still in progress—need to connect a few scenes and then the next chapter is done. It'll be around two or three chapters, and though this one is quite short (ficlet territory) I'm quite certain the others will be longer. I'm posting in the hopes that some feedback will finally convince me to finish this mess. 
> 
> Be kind. This is my first published work! I'm excited.

It started small. 

Despite the lack of specificity, Spock found the phrase applicable to his... predicament. 

The Enterprise had been on a basic star-mapping mission in the Lorentian system for eight days, after a rather uneventful foray into the Kuiper belt to investigate a possible source of dilithium. It was 24.786 minutes until the end of Alpha shift, and the Captain had been tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair in no discernable pattern for the last 9.923 minutes. 

It was not as though that was an unusual human behavior. It was especially not so in Captain Kirk, whom Spock had noted had a certain proclivity for extraneous movement. It was likely that Jim was simply bored and looking for an outlet for his frustration, considering their relatively benign missions of late. 

Spock suddenly realized he had not been paying attention to the readouts the science station had been giving out for approximately 2.34 minutes. He quickly turned back to face the station, away from the Captain. In the back of his mind he noted that Jim immediately ceased his tapping.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mister Spock!”

Spock looked up from negotiating with the replicator about the accuracy of the plomeek soup program to see the Captain waving at him from across the mess deck. He was seated with Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Commander Scott, and was gesturing for Spock to join them for lunch.

It was 5 months into the Enterprise’s unprecedented five year mission, and Spock still primarily took his lunch in the labs. It was more efficient, he’d reasoned, as it allowed him to continue to monitor his less hands on experiments during time he would otherwise have spent idle. The Captain often chided him for being antisocial, and urged him to take lunch with the rest of the bridge crew, but Spock as yet had not found sufficient reason to do so.

Jim smiled. None of Spock’s current experiments required his presence today, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Spock was contemplating his joint studies with Lieutenant Sulu of some of the local flora present on the Enterprise’s most recent assignment as he waited for the turbolift to reach the deck his quarters were located on, when the turbolift doors opened to reveal the Captain frowning at a PADD. He glanced up and, upon seeing Spock, broke into a wide smile.

“Mister Spock! Are you busy?” 

Spock considered the reading he had been planning on continuing in his quarters. He decided that his duties as First Officer superseded that of Science Officer. “Not at present,” he replied evenly.

Kirk moved into the turbolift and took the controls. He seemed to consider his tablet again, and Spock was thankful for Jim’s momentary distraction, as it kept him from noticing when Spock’s gaze dipped down to his lips. He considered how they were tinged pink instead of green.

Their eyes met again. The Captain’s were a particularly bright shade of honey brown. The color was common among both Vulcans and humans, and Spock wondered why he felt it worth noting. “How about a friendly game of three dimensional chess in the rec room?” Kirk was saying, “do you play?

Spock was… surprised. “I do. I admit, I did not expect you to play. I am, however, not certain you will enjoy a match against me,” he replied. The Captain’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, and why not?” Jim asked. Spock noted that he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as if expecting some kind of blow.

Spock pointedly stared ahead at the turbolift doors. “Because I have observed you have a particular distaste for losing.”

Jim barked out a startled laugh. His eyes flashed with something Spock was unable to decipher, and, as the turbolift doors opened on the recreation deck, he teased, “Oh, you’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jim touched his ears an inordinate amount when concentrating.

Spock lost two of three matches.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a comment if you like, it's only been edited by me and so can probably use some work. I know it's quite short but there will be more! promise ♥
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://brightstarks.tumblr.com).


End file.
